User blog:Tiny300pl/Day 1: In the beginning...
In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, there was the Wizard(1). The Wizard then created the Wiki(2). Yet the Wiki was dull and boring, as there was nothing. And the Wizard flew over the empty Wiki. Then The Wizard said, "Let there be information," and there was information(3). The Wizard saw that the information was very good, so he separated the information from from other networking sites. He called the information "Pages," and the rest the "Potential." Evening came and morning followed- the first day. Then the Wizard said, "Let the pages in the Wiki be gathered into a single space to separate them from the potential." So the Wizard improved his organizational skills, and separated the pages from the potential(4). He called his organizing skills "Binary." Evening came and morning followed- the second day. And the Wizard said, "Let the binary be helped to attain it's perfect form, and separate the pages even more." And it became so. The Wizard called the coding "JavaScript.(5)" Then the Wizard said, "Let the JavaScript produce characters and j-pegs, so as to decipher the information so that it can be recorded." And it was so(6), and the Wizard saw that it was good. Evening came and morning followed- the third day. Then the Wizard said, "Let the characters form into text, and the j-pegs form into pictures, so that the information can be easily understood." And it became so. And the Wizard saw that it was very good. Evening came, and morning followed- the fourth day. And the Wizard said, "Let the Wiki become filled by living creatures, personified by magic games and holidays." And it became so. And the Wizard encoded them and said, "Be fruitful and multiply across the entire Wiki." Evening came, and morning followed- the fifth day. Then the Wizard said, "Let the Pages produce living creatures, so that the entire Wiki is occupied." And it became so. The Wizard created the memes to roam the Wiki(7). And the Wizard said, "Let us create users in our image, in our likeness, so that they can contribute to the Wiki." So the wizard took a meme and altered it; for he created users to occupy the Wiki, Administrators, Moderators, Operators, and Users he created them. The Wizard encoded them and said, "Be fruitful and multiply; fill the Wiki and contribute to it. Rule over the magic games, the holidays, and even the memes." Then the Wizard said, "I give unto you the power to create. This allows you to do what the others cannot. Now go, be imaginative and create." And it became so. The Wizard looked at everything he had made, and saw that it was very good. Evening came and morning followed- the sixth day. Thus the Wiki was completed in its immense coding process. And on the seventh day, the Wizard had completed creating the Wiki, so he specially encoded the seventh day, for it was on this day that the Wizard not only rested, but also began to write(8). X1 = Badge Earned: Welcome to the Wiki X2 = Badge Earned: The Creator X3 = Badge Earned: Make a Connection X4 = Badge Earned: Making a Difference X5 = Badge Earned: Just the Beginning X6 = Badge Earned: Snapshot X7 = Badge Earned: Introduction X8 = Badge Earned: Something to Say Category:Blog posts